How Do You Like You Cereal?
by COFFEESNATCHER
Summary: Chapter: 16 is now up. Snickers...that's all I have to say about that! R
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**How Do You Like Your Cereal? **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI or the characters, but I do own the character Caroline Falco. I also do not own and song lyrics that may be mentioned in any of the written chapters. Again I do not own Final Destination 1, 2 or 3 but I am using references of the story line. _

**Summary: **_Set in Season 6 (Lady Heather's daughter, Zoë, is dead).- Nick gets a hair cut and a five o'clock shadow and gets up enough courage to put the 'moves' on Sara...it only took how many years? Might mention couples such as Warrick & Tina, Greg & Sophia, Catherine & Hodges, Grissom & Lady Heather, and Brass & OC_

**Read and Review Please!**

**How Do You Like Your Cereal? **

Sara snuggles further into the feather light pillow that spreads out before her. The sides of the pillow fold up, cradling her cheek with the utmost softness. The sent that fills the room is not her own but it is one of familiarly. She easily buries further into the bed, shielding herself from the impatient sun trying its hardest to peek through the tightly shut blinds. The yellowness bleeds quickly into the dusty sky, changing from dusk to dawn in only a matter of minutes.

A strong calloused hand drapes at her hip, his arm resting heavily, but not uncomfortably, on the dip in her lower back, and a thumb sways back and forth over her skin. She fights the urge to use the bathroom, wanting to stay in his presence longer, but she quickly realizes that if she doesn't move now, she'll never make it to the bathroom. Sara then slides out of bed finding his button down shirt lying haphazardly on the floor at her feet. She buttons the middle button long enough to run quickly to the bathroom. Her feet shuffle effortlessly over the cream colored carpet. The dark burgundy walls seem almost black with the slow rising sun. She enters the bathroom with urgency in each step. When she's done, she finds the sink with a little help from the blue hue of light being cast through another set of closed blinds. She turns to quietly flush the toilet and make her way back to his bed, missing the warmth radiating from his Texan body.

By now, his body had rolled itself over onto his back: his arms askewed. Knowing that his body offers more protection from the cold than his shirt, she pulls it off her body and climbs back into bed. Sara reaches for the blanket scrunched at the foot of the bed and pulls so it lay over the sheet, but under the comforter. She then turns to her side and conforms her body to fit like a puzzle to his. The dip between the side of his chest and the side of his hip is covered with her stomach. Her breasts lay against the warm side of his chest and her hand rests over his heart feeling a steady pulse thump against her fingertips. She smiles and snuggles her face into the perfect curve of his neck and sighs. She feels his fingertips rub slow vertical lines on her arm, lulling her back into a peaceful sleep. Silently she remembers her how she got into his bed, how she got into Nick's bed. A smile turns up her lips and fills her heart with…love!

_Hours later _

Nick wakes to the sound of snoring: it's not too loud, it's more of a whistle than anything else. He looks down and sees the top of her head, a curly mess of hair spread out across his chest. He smiles to himself at how she ended up in his bed, with him: he's one lucky son-of-a bitch, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2:How We Ended Up

**Chapter 2:How We Ended Up**

_Flashback Two days earlier_

A red SUV rides along the open stretch of highway after coming off the off ramp. The four occupants have their ears tuned to the music that comes from whatever radio station their fingers happen to fall upon. Ahead, an eighteen wheeler carrying steel metal poles blows out its tire and serves back and forth in the small lane. The poles loosen and break free from the cargo straps: one of them veers straight for the SUV. It breaks through the windshield and plows through the driver and the backseat's occupant, killing them instantly: the car then loses its control and goes off the side of the road settling in a ditch at the bottom, killing the remaining two passengers. Suddenly, a horn blares from behind, the red SUV it still parked at the off ramp, the light has changed already. She's shaking from the previous vision. "We can't- we can't get on this highway."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why not? It seems perfectly fine so all you have to do is step on the dam gas. Come on!"

"No, Danny you don't understand! An eighteen wheeler carrying metal poles is going to blow out its tire…it's going to kill all of us."

"Listen Lanie, you need to calm do-." The eighteen wheeler that was mentioned twice before rides past: carrying the steel metal poles that will cause them all to loose their lives. So Lanie pulls the car over to the side of the road and puts on her hazard lights. Danny's eyes follow the truck as it makes its way through the highway. "Lanie it's just a coincidence. There are a lot of trucks on the highway at this time of day."

"Yea, and they all carry long metal poles right?" Meadow says sarcastically and turns off the radio. She looks back at Brandon who must have passed out: she's about to wake him up when they hear the screeching of tires and a loud popping sound of a tire. Lanie, Meadow, and Danny all look up to see the truck swerve and the metal break free from its restraints. "OH MY GOD," is all they manage to get out. Meadow again glances over at her friend, "How did you-"

"I don't know. But we have to get off of this highway."

"The next exit isn't that far, less than a mile from here." Danny explains.

"Fine." Lanie pulls back onto the highway and travels the .5 miles to the next exit.

After the accident the driver of the truck receives a call, "Did you make it happen?"

"No sir, she pulled over to the side of the road: once the air was released from my tire I couldn't stop it. She's still alive sir."

"Dam it! I want her erased!"

"But she's your daughter sir, I don't kno-"

"It's none of your concern. I'll do it my self since you seem so incompetent to do it on your own."

"But sir-"The phone line goes dead.

_One Day Later_

Lanie, Meadow, Danny, and Brandon are pretty shaken up after the accident, or lack there of. They just can't understand how Lanie could have predicted the accident, exactly the way it played out, only the second time it didn't involve their SUV and no one was killed, just a few minor injuries.

Meadow, Danny, and Brandon quickly dismiss what happened, figuring that if they forgot about it long enough it would just go away, problem solved. But that wasn't the case for Lanie. She has a feeling that someone or something is after her. Lanie enters her house late the next night: home from work. She passes by her father's study, she hears him whispering urgently into the phone, _'must be important 'mob' business,'_ she thinks to herself as she makes her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Lanie slides closed the doors to the shower, she feels the hot water run down her back soothing her achy muscles. She reaches for the shampoo when she hears the bathroom door squeak open and then heavy footsteps follow. She reaches for the towel and wraps it around her body just as the sliding doors open. "Daddy?" And all goes black.

_Red and Blue lights flash onto the scene_

Jim Brass calls his favorite CSIs out to the field. Grissom asks for the statistics.

"Teenage girl, Lanie Coravelli, 18yrs old, brown hair, brown eyes, at least 5'5. Found wearing a towel and sporting some nasty bruises." Nick and Sara follow one of the on duty officers to where the body now lays. Warrick and Catherine take a look around the crime scene, which in this case is a heavily wooded area where, if you screamed, no one would have heard you.

Nick pulls out the camera and starts to take pictures, you can tell by the way his face slightly falls, that he is disgusted by what he sees through the small lens. He looks over at Sara and his heart pulls a little. She's looking at the body of a young girl whose been beaten. The only clothing covering her body is a white towel and it's soaked up most of the blood leaving splotches of white sprinkled here and there. So, Sara takes off her jacket that she pulled out of her Denali at the last minute and covered the top half of the victim's body. "Judging from the multiple contusions on her neck, arms, and chest she was beaten by a man, bare handed. There's a tiny puncture wound over her heart, I'm assuming she died of an adrenaline overdose. Or some other type of drug." Sara's brief explanation is followed by Catherine, bringing towards them, the almost empty syringe. "No fingerprints on it as of yet but there is some fluid left. I'll send it to the lab with Greg to find out what it is."

Crime Lab

Being in the woods with the wind blowing and looking at Lanie's body badly beaten makes Sara feel gross and disgusting. She decides to use the locker room's shower: hoping to scrub away the bad memories that the scene brought back up. In the woman's locker room, of course, the showers aren't working, none of them. So she goes over into the boy's locker room and checks to see if anyone is using them. Sara then takes in her bag with an extra set of clothing and two towels. She lest the water run for a few minutes before striping herself of her clothes and stepping underneath the warm spray of water.

She lets the water stick to her skin forming beads and then watches as it runs down the rest of her body bringing with it the dirt from the past. She remembers looking that way everyday after her father came home drunk. She remembers trying to hide the bruises and the scars with her mother's makeup and the trying to hide the bruises her mother gave her for using the makeup. Sara couldn't win with either parent: they both used her as their punching bag, their scapegoat for their messed up problems. She hears the door open and freezes, 'shit' she thinks. Sara goes to turn off the water when she hears, "Oh God…I'm, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." Comes the slow Texan drawl of Nick.

"Uh, it's okay; the showers were broken in our locker room so I came in here. I just felt dirty…you know?"

"Yea, I know. I was going to do the same too but since-"

"No go ahead I'm almost done anyway."

"You sure? I don't want to impose." He gave with a little smirk.

"You're not imposing I am."

"Okay, okay. I give in, I give in." He turns on the shower head next to hers, the only thing separating him and she is the solid wall that sticks out some. He steps under and catches Sara looking at him. "I can see you."

"I wasn't trying to hide it. I like you new hairdo. It's better than the rug you had before."

"Thanks, I appreciate the meanness." He rolls his eyes and continues to wash his chest.

"Stop being a baby. I wasn't being mean. But I do like the mini Mohawk going on. It's very sexy." She lets out a purr and continues to stare. Nick just glances at her and reaches for the shampoo on her side. His arm brushes her chest slightly and her breath hitches. "Sorry."

"I'm not." Sara leans in, her words fresh on her lips. She leans in just a little closer and Nick attacks her lips. Sara thinks to her self, _'dam, he made the first move.'_ She was right Nick was the one who got up enough courage to go for the landing. They've been dancing around each other for years. It was about time. They both pull back forcing air back into their lungs. "Nick,"

"Yeah?" He looks at her with his shampooed hair sticking up into a full blown Mohawk.

"Wash my back?"

_Nick's house_

The door bangs open against the wall and sways to a stop. Nick throws his keys missing the table completely. He has good reason too: Sara lips are on his neck sucking lightly at what ever skin she could find. Her foot kicks the door closed. Clothing is ripped off and thrown carelessly to the floor: making a trail from his living room to the bedroom. He turns Sara so that her back is towards his bed and then gently pushes her back so that she lays: back against the mattress: his seductress looks up at him and cocks her finger towards him motioning to join her: Sara clad in her underwear and Nick with his jeans low on his waist. Lips fuse together and their bodies become a short circuit. A current runs deep within their blood, heating: bringing it to a slow biol. Nick's hands tease Sara's bra off her body: the flimsy cloth falls effortlessly to the ground. He slides his hands inside and tugs at her underwear. Pulling the devious cotton away from her hips. She chews and nips at his bottom lip, "Mmhmm, Nick…you have too many friggin' clothes on." Their lips rekindle a slow fire and she starts to fumble with his pants. Sara's fingers latch on to the zipper; their victory dance brings that zipper and the remaining button undone. She then pulls the denim material from his legs. What she finds, well, okay, one word…COMMANDO. "I didn't have clean boxers, I assume you don't mind."  
"I see that. And no, I don't mind at all. Less time wasted."  
"That's how I look at it."  
"You do, don't you?" A quite laugh is caught by his lips. His lips then break away when Sara's hips wind into his erection. He groans in his desire and realizes they've some how made it to the bed. So, in a heated, yet fluid motion, he flips her onto her back onto her back. He removes his lips from her mouth and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of her collarbone. Her body throws itself against his hips, and the tip of his erection is trapped inside her. Nick's left hand wraps around her lower back pulling her hips more snug against his own: his right arm finds itself flat on the bed, bracing the weight of their upper halves. His knees now bear the brunt of their lower weight. Nick pierces the rest of her body in one deep lunge. A low growl escapes his throat, but ecstasy wraps its finger around her throat and pinches her vocal cords, muting the high pitched scream that would have flowed out. His pelvis lunges towards her and retracts itself, over and over against. The angle changes, but the bodies have welded together. Sweat drips and runs down and off their bodies. The bed becomes a sea; they become the boat. A violent storm erupts, another bolt of lightning checks the sky, another thunder rolls into the streets. The violent sea rocks the boat: first from the back, then from the front. His hips can't stay away from her; her fingers can't keep to themselves. Over and over again the storm builds, and then retreats, builds and then retreats. An hour and three orgasms later, his hips are still rocking, another orgasm rattles her body: screams are high pitched (he finally joins her) and the bodies freeze in mid-air, flesh is suctioned together and lips are latched to lips. As their hips descend, sending violent shock waves through Sara once more, lips still move, flesh begins to cool, and sweat begins to dry. Nick can't move and stays nestled between Sara's aching thighs. She wraps one arm around his lower body, and the other filters throw his soft hair. They listen to the pouring rain that just started; thanking God they still have each other, that the storm hadn't drowned them.

_The scene in the bedroom…LOL is from another story that I wrote for Alias. The scene just kind of fit with Nick and Sara as well as Sydney and Vaughn_


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up Part II

**Chapter 3: Waking Up Part II**

_Present Time: Back at Nick's Apartment Repeat of Nick waking up_

Nick wakes to the sound of snoring: it's not too loud; it's more of a whistle than anything else. He looks down and sees the top of her head, a curly mess of hair spread out across his chest. He smiles to himself at how she ended up in his bed, with him: he's one lucky son-of-a bitch, that's for sure. He covers her hand that lies upon his chest with his own: intertwining his finger with her own. The other hand rest behind him, cradling his head in his palm. His eyes travel to the ceiling: he smiles to himself, not believing that it all I took was walking in on Sara in the shower: walking in on her and their relationship started. Yup, he said it, he said the word relationship. If he had known that earlier, he would have done that a long, long time ago. So, now he stares at the profile of Sara's face and how the sun reflects off her hair: framing her face with a gold tint. _'She's beautiful'_, he thinks to himself, alone with his thoughts. That is until he feels Sara's body shift against his. The sheet that was once laid perfectly at her shoulder is now dangerously low at her chest. He grabs at the thin material and pulls further up and placing a kiss against her lips. "How long was it going to take you to wake me with that mouth of yours?" Her voice is groggy and thick with sleep. "Mmmmh, I don't really know. I personally enjoyed watching you. You just seemed serene. I couldn't wake you."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, I haven't slept that well, in forever. It must be your presence that allows me to sleep without nightmares, or visions."

"Visions? (She replies with a simple nod) What visions?"

"The ones I have that plagued me since childhood." He looks down at her; he sees a fierceness that was never there before. "You wanna tell me about them?"

"Can I?"

"Yea, you can."

"For as long as I can remember, I've had to hide bruises and cuts and scars. I was beaten from an early age, I didn't know any better, and I felt like I was unlovable. My father, if I can even call that, would come home drunk and just beat me…for no reason at all. I would occasionally break free from it and run to hide under my bed. My mother would find me there, crying. She'd pull me out, ask me what I had done to deserve it, and beat me again. I couldn't win. I was there tug-of-war toy: each pulling from opposite sides until I broke. I was the scapegoat for the problems they couldn't solve on their own (her breath hitches ever so slightly and Nick pulls her just that much closer: giving her what ever strength she can drain from him). Teachers would see, but it was hard to judge the pain that hid under a mask that I created: a mask of fake happiness and lies. I pulled it off, for awhile at least. Then one night it all ended. It stopped as soon as it started: kind of like a spring time thunderstorm, only there was no rainbow with a pot of gold waiting at the end. Anyway my father came home, late from work as always, only this time he donned a metal baseball bat. I was in the living room doing my homework, I think. I looked up and the barrel of the bat and then when he pulled it back I saw my blood spattered all over the rug and the bat itself, but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the fact that I felt nothing, and that my mother was standing behind my father, a knife skillfully laid in her hand. I watched as it went through his back, I watched as he sucked in air and fell next me: I remember too, never hearing the breath exhale. My mother told me that I was the reason my father was lying dead next to me. She blamed me for his murder. She didn't even wipe the blood off her hands when the police were called. She blamed me, but the evidence was on her hands and her clothes. She stared me down until the car door slammed shut and that's when I felt the blood rolling down the side of my head and then that was it. I woke up three weeks later in a hospital room, nurses shinning a bright light in my face. I was then shipped from foster home to foster home. The scars eventually blended in with my skin, the bruises faded, but that night plagued me in my dreams over and over again. And after seeing Lanie, I thought- I thought they would start all over again. But you know what?"

"No what?" Nick's voice comes out in a horse whisper, he's crying, crying for her.

"I finally found my rainbow Nick. It's you. You make me feel loved and I can finally rest knowing that I have an angel holding me in his arms." Now they both cry, their chests racked by heavy sobs. Sara feels complete knowing she found her missing puzzle piece, being able to share a burden that weighed her down since childhood. That burden was finally lifted.

Once Nick can find his voice again, he plays with one of her curls, wrapping it around his finger and then letting it go. He feels her giggle rumble against his chest and he wraps both arms around her in a tight cocoon. "Hey Sara."

"Mmhmm?"

"How do you like you cereal?"

"With milk."

_No, this story isn't over but I had to add my title in somehow! But trust me, it definitely isn't over. _


	4. Chapter 4: American Idol

**Chapter 4: American Idol**

It's Tuesday night, which means American Idol is on at nine. Sara hasn't missed a week of the final contestants, the voting, or the blatant sarcastic remarks from Simon. So, here she is curled up on the couch, her hair piled up on top of her head wearing baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt: which just so happens to be Nick's. The smell of popcorn settles under her nose and the sound of the microwave going off reaches her ears. "Nick, the pop-"

"I know I'm gettin' it!' He shouts from the bedroom, his drawl slightly thicker.

He grabs the popcorn by the edges and pulls, shielding his face from the steam. The yellow tinted cornels crumble into the white bowl, and then find its way into Sara's out-stretched hands. "Yummy!" Nick watches intently as she shovels handfuls of the salty mess into her mouth. "Do you wanna, maybe breath now?"

"Mmhmm?" Sara's eyes remain starring to the T.V.

"It's a commercial Sara, you can blink, and I promise you: you won't miss anything." An evil smirk slides its way over her lips.

Sara's hand grabs at a few pieces of popcorn, and to Nick's astonishment, are then hurled at his face. "Hey, you don't play very fair you know."

"Yeah, well, you still love me." The words roll haphazardly off her tongue and spew from her mouth. She hadn't meant to say those words so casually but the moment tied in with her feeling and for a split second she wanted to sprint, full force to the door, but her heart remains rooted to the spot on his couch. Even if he wasn't quite ready to reciprocate similar feelings, she's relieved that one more burden is lifted from her shoulders. She casts a nervous glance at his smiling face. Nick crooks his finger and draws Sara's face closer to his own. His whisper washes over her face like a gentle breeze over a still pond, "I do love you." A cautious sigh escapes past her lips, "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

To lighten the obvious heavy mood, Sara swipes the forgotten popcorn into her hand and looks up, "You have popcorn in you hair."

"That would be your fault." He reaches for the popcorn and then 'pops' it into his mouth.

"That's gross."

"How, my hair's clean. Now be quiet, American Idol's on." They sit through each contestant's performance and roll their eyes in disapproval at Simon's rather rude comments. When the ending credits roll, Sara grabs for the phone and votes for Chris, Taylor, and Elliot. Nick straightens up the living room, leaving the bowl and glasses in the dishwasher to be cleaned over night. The couple then turns the channel to catch a movie but by the time the story begins, their eyes have shut and their bodies limp against each other. Sleep has other plans and Sara dreams she is America's next American Idol.


	5. Chpt 5: Playing Hooky and Dyeing Easter

**Chapter 5: Playing Hooky and Dyeing Easter Eggs**

When Wednesday's sun comes peering in through the swaying curtains, Nick feels the last remains of sleep drift away. The annoying sound of his alarm clock just further proves to him that sleep has truly come to end and that another day of work is to begin. After sitting up in bed rubbing his still groggy eyes, he notices that his room seems strangely empty. The comfort of waking up with Sara drooling on his chest is not the scene that plays out before him. Instead, her side of the bed has long since been emptied and the work clothes she wore the other day are not folded but are…hanging in his closet? He also notices his black dress shirt mysteriously is missing but disregards the small fact due to how tired he was last night and justifies that he could have thrown it anywhere. While walking out of his room towards the living room, running fingers through his hair, a familiar scent floats his way from the kitchen. Confused, he makes a b-line for the kitchen and apparently finds his dress shirt and the thief who stole it.

Sara is bent over the stove turning the knob to light the gas under the frying pan. Nick holds his weight against the door frame admiring Sara through sleepy eyes. He takes in the mixing bowl, the chocolate chips, the milk, the plates, and all the other knick-knacks that come with making breakfast. He can't help but fantasize about seeing their kids sitting at the table, swinging their legs back and forth, and waiting for their mother to finish up so they can eat in time to catch their morning cartoons. A hint of a smile tugs at his lips and he crosses his arms in front of his chest, listening to Sara hum "Return to Sender" and rummage around the kitchen. He watches as she pours the batter into the frying pan, some of it manages to get on her face without her noticing. Sara flips and then pours, flips and then pours: more batter clinging to her skin. When Nick is sure she's done with cooking he takes a few strides and wraps his arms around her waist and licks the batter off her face. "Yummy, what is it?"

"Morning to you too, it's pancake mix. Well chocolate chip at least."

"I had pancake mix?"

"Nope, 'tis from scratch." She flutters her eyelashes and shrugs her shoulder.

"No they aren't." He pulls back a little to get a clearer view.

"Yeah, they are (she says a bit forcefully). Why Nicholas Stokes…are you surprised that moi knows how to cook?"

"No, what I am surprised about is the fact that you actually got up early to make them."

"Well, for all that you've done for me; I thought you deserved a nice home cooked breakfast."

"That's sweet of you. Now can we eat or do I have to suffer with just smelling them?"

"Grab a plate cowboy."

"Oh, (planting a sweet kiss to her lips) morning sunshine."

_Work_

Sara sits looking under a microscope when Catherine walks in holding a manila folder. "I got the results from the needle we found out in the woods (or the Mojave Desert)."

"What was in it?"

"Lanie was given a high amount of adrenaline. But I think the blow to her head was what really killed her, the overdose was just to make sure she was dead."

"What blow to the head?"

"Well when Doc preformed the autopsy, he found she had fractured her skull in two place and bleed out. He also found some tree bark that Nick took. Since it was night time when we got called we might have missed some small clues. Now I'm just waiting for him to get back."

'Do we at least have finger prints?" She asks with a hope lined voice.

"That we have, here." Catherine hands her the spread and leaves. "I'll let you know when Nick comes back."

"Thanks." Sara runs the prints through AFIS and knowing that the process would take a few minutes, she goes to grab a cup of coffee. She sees Nick coming in from the front entrance and fills up his mug with black coffee. When she gets back into the lab room, AFIS has a match and Nick is occupying her chair. "Hey cowboy." She leans in a gives him a kiss, "I bear coffee."

"Ooh, thank you." He stands to give her back her chair and then finds an empty one to pull up. He sips the dark liquid, sighs, and then rubs his tired eyes. "I can't believe her father…" Sara is also surprised and the red words 'MATCH' flash on and off the screen. Terence Bagward Coravelli (T-Bag) has been in the system since his teens. Minor offences at first, but when the mafia recruited him in his mid-twenties his rap sheet recruited some heavy duty offences of its own. Sara prints out the evidence and looks over at Nick, "Did you match the-"

Catherine walks in and interrupts "Sara, Nick's ba-, never mind." Before Catherine heads back out, "by the way Nick, did you find anything out in Mojave?"

"We found blood spatters on a Joshua-tree; the samples are in your office. Warrick took bark from the tree and is running analysis as we speak. If everything adds up, Daddy's our killer."

"I don't understand how a father can take his daughter's life. I mean Eddie was an asshole, but I don't think he'd ever kill Lindsay." The room falls into a saddened silence before Sara can find her voice to speak again. 'Well that's what we're going to find out."

_Minutes Later_

Warrick comes in with a match from the Joshua-tree and a match from blood analysis. Lanie's blood matched the splatters found on the tree, and the bark that was embedded in her scalp was matched to the same Joshua-tree. Grissom calls Brass to get a location and a warrant on T-Bag.

When the team arrives, the door is unlocked. Brass walks further into the house calling T-Bag's name, "Mr. Coravelli…Mr. Coravelli!" When there is no answer, Brass waves his team in searches the house. Nick and Sara take the top floor. Greg and Warrick take the middle floor and everyone else takes whatever's left. Nick notices it first, the blood seeping trough a closed door. He motions Sara to follow him. "Son-of-a-bitch," was all she says. They carefully open the door, just in case. There, in the center of his 'office', T-Bag lays on his back, half his head blown off. His eyes still slightly ajar and the gun at his side. Sara calls for the team and the CSIs process the room. They collect pictures, blood samples, the gun and the note. The note T-Bag wrote before he took the easy way out. Sara read it as follows- _"You've pieced together a broken puzzle. I didn't cover my tracks because I knew, I knew that, one day someone would find out the truth. So I made it easier for you. I blamed my daughter for her mother's death. My wife, who will remain un-named, died giving birth to that beautiful girl. Lanie took away the one woman I ever loved. It took years for the guilt to possess me and then I finally snapped. I hired a hit man to do it, but apparently he is useless in this line of work. So I took my daughters life in my hands, literally. Her blood has dried on my hands. I am here now looking between the gun and her face and I realize what I have actually done. My little girl is gone and I'm the reason. Instead of protecting her like a father should, I killed her with the same hands that held her while her mother died: the same hands the held her when a thunder storm scared her into my bed. I miss my littler girl now and while a burn in hell for what I have done, she will be in heaven with her mother, wearing wings similar to the ones she wore in her school play, only this time she can actually fly. And I hope, as sick and twisted as it sounds, they both will forgive me, and love me for the man I once was, not as the man who dies tonight." _Sara trails the rest of the letter off, her voice aw with emotion. The evidence is sent back to the lab in a box and the body is removed from the scene. Nick catches Sara's hand with his and walks out of the house. Their team notices the gesture, but says nothing. Grissom's heart breaks a little, but he thinks to himself, 'it's nothing, it's not too late to win her heart.' And another mystery is solved.

_AN: I know T-Bag is from Prison Break, for those of you who watch it, but the nickname tied in with the mafia so I just changed the actual name, well I just added Bagward because I already had Terence._

_Friday_

Friday afternoon finds Sara and Nick in the bathtub. Vanilla and orange scented candles are lit and the blinds are closed. Foamy bubbles engulf the couple up to their necks. Sara has her legs wrapped around his waist, his back pulled flush against her chest. Her wet fingers fun through his hair and over his shoulder, their conversation is interrupted by Nick moan. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just loosening the muscles in my shoulders, keep going." She giggles slightly.

"Okay." She kneads the tightly stressed muscles until the knot begins to untie and his shoulders slump. "I think we should play hooky tonight and not go to work." Nick is slightly surprised at her comment.

"Sara, this is very, well, not you."

"See Nick, the old Sara was a workaholic, the new Sara actually has someone to come home to and spend time with. I like the new Sara."

"So do me. So, what do you wanna do tonight then?"

"Dye Easter Eggs for Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yup, I even brought the stuff over. Along with some groceries."

"Well I haven't dyed Easter eggs in a while. But first I owe you a back massage." Nick and Sara switch places and he repays her alright. Her soft moans of pleasure echo off the tiles and soon enough water starts to splash out of the tub and onto the floor.

_Some time later, much later_

Now, both clad in their underwear with Sara wearing Nick's dress shirt: they call work and take a personal day off. Sara starts boiling the eggs and Nick puts the vinegar into the glasses. He drops the tablets into the water and watches as the colors fizz and bleed into the bottom of the cup. The smell of the hard boiled eggs and the vinegar isn't so appealing but with the windows open, the smell soon dissipates. They feel like kids again laughing at stupid jokes between each other and then Sara brings out the tie-dye kit and they both set to work on decorating the eggs to look like something out of the '60's. After a week of the mafia father/daughter case, Sara and Nick play hooky and dye their Easter Eggs.

**Teaser: Chpt. Title "Grissom..."What the Hell?" A conversation between Sara and Grissom gives Griss. a kick to ego! LOL Not for those who want to see Sara and Griss together.**


	6. Chapter 6: Grissom What the Hell?

**Chapter Six: Grissom..."What the Hell?"**

Saturday falls on a dreary and rainy day. By night time the weather hasn't cleared up any and a full moon looks to be forming. Lightning strikes and the thunder cracks and rumbles away. Sara finds her self with coffee in hand and nothing to do. She looks around the break room for a deck of cards, a game, anything that will pass the time quicker than twirling her thumbs and watching the news. She finds a fairly new stack of cards in her desk and sets up a game of solitaire. Greg's in the lab doing god-knows what, Grissom's in his office, filing paper work: so she thinks, and the rest of the team set out to look into a forest fire, with a catch; a dead body that isn't one of a fire fighter.

Sara lost two hands by now but the third one looks promising. She has the four Aces set up when Grissom walks in. She doesn't bother looking up and she can hear him dramatically banging the cups around to get her attention: but she won't give him the satisfaction. Griss sets off to fill his mug with the now stale, cold coffee and takes a gulp without testing it first. He can't stop the liquid from spewing back out his mouth and onto the floor. "That's horrible stuff." Sara keeps her face straight and calmly retorts, "That's why I went to Greg first."

"Oh, and you didn't bother warning me?"

"How long have you worked here?"

"Point taken." He cleans out the mug and turns to face Sara, fingers drumming the counter top. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sara puts the cards in hand on the table and looks up. "Sure. What's up?"

"I've been thinking. I know I've shot your offers down in the past, you know, about dinner and all. But I was hopping that you would give me- well us a second chance."

"Grissom, there really was no first chance. I mean I think I got my feeling for you crossed. I see you more as a father figure than I do a lover."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't, just go out with me tonight after shift; it will help change your mind." A man stops short in the hall way, somewhat eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You could take me to Paris and it wouldn't change my mind. I don't love you and I never have. I was lonely and you became an infatuation. I'm with someone now that I've harbored feelings for, for a while. I'm actually in love and I don't feel so dam lonely anymore! Without knowing it Nick erased all the crappy, lonely times in my life. He made me see that I don't have to have the same fate as my mother: that I am actually capable of being loved by someone, not taken advantage of. You would have to be blind to not see that I've changed in the past couple of days. I'm not staying at the lab 'til morning and I'm taking my vacation days. I actually smile now! And it's because I have someone to go home to. I have Nick! And I'm sorry Griss if that's hard for you to hear but you are just gonna to have to deal with it." The man in the doorway smiles, but it falters a bit when Grissom advances towards Sara. Griss grabs a-hold of Sara and pulls her towards him, his lips sloppily crashing against her own. Her hands come up to his chest fighting him and when that doesn't make him stop her knee comes in contact with his groin; making him quickly fall to his knees. She wipes at her mouth trying to spit away the disgusting feeling in her mouth. "I can't believe you did that. I swear if Nick saw what happened he'd kill you and I wouldn't bother holdin' him back! Why, why would you kiss me? I feel disgusting and I feel like a cheater."

"Why?" Sara hangs her head, tears in her eyes when she hears Nick's Texan drawl. She slowly turns around without lifting her head and her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Because I didn't stop him before hand." Nick glances past her to Grissom still kneeling on the floor, his face a shade lighter.

"Looks to me like you stopped him." He can't help but let the laugh escape. Soon Sara joins in with him and they go to help Griss stand up. "Keep your lips off my girlfriend."

"I can do that." Grissom's actions where that out of desperation. Sara's 'feelings' where the only thing he could still count on and the thought of loosing them scared him. But now that he knows she's in love wit another man, he can finally say goodbye and move on. He leaves to go back to his office: the radio tunes in to the next song, 'Goodbye my Lover' by James Blunt. The chorus of the song hits him the hardest; "_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me." _Sara is the only one for him, but he is not to her. Nick is the one who completes her, fits her like a puzzle piece.

Back in the break room Sara wraps her arm tightly around Nick. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive."

"How much did you see?"

"Most of it. Come on, lets get something to eat." Before she moves, she mumbles into his chest,

"We did this backwards you know. We said 'I love you' before we had a first date."

"I'm not the traditional type."

"Yeah, well, me either."

"Sara?"

"Yes?" She says dragging out the 'e'.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, wear something…nice. I'm taking you out dancing."

"Will there be food?"

"Umm, no, I figured I'd let you starve."

"Not funny."

"Yes, there will be food, dancing, and a-lotta liquor."

"Sounds like my kinda night."

"I thought your kinda night was curled up on the couch, with me of course, and a movie."

"Well that too. But every so often it's nice to kick back and uh 'let loose'."

_Sara's apartment_

Sara steps out of the shower, towel wrapped snugly around her top half, squeezing the extra water out of her hair. It's longer now, her hair that is, and it curls a lot easier. So all she has to do is run some gel through it and let it air dry. Her yellow 'salsa' dress, as she likes to call it, is hanging on the back of her bedroom door. The matching shoes are somewhere in her closet, she thinks. Sara then slips into the dress and clasps the hook and eye around her neck, the straps forming a halter top. In the process some of the loose sequins drop onto the floor, making Sara bend down to pick them up. 'Now all I have to do is dig through that mess I call a closet to find my shoes.' Easier said then done she finds out. I little digging and a few choice words the shoes in question are found. They are slipped on just as a knock on the door sounds into the hallway. "I'm coming Nick (she yells)…give me a sec" (mumbling to herself while hopping on one foot trying to slip the other into the shoe). She opens the door wide and flashes Nick a smile. "Wanna come in or stand there?"

"How did you know it was me?" He says walking through the 'threshold'.

"Oh that's right; my other hot date will be here any minute."

"Oh then I guess I should leave then." He starts off towards the door when he feels Sara's hand grab his elbow and pull him back for a kiss.

"You're not going anywhere mister." This is the first time Sara actually notices his appearance. He's in all black, carrying a yellow sunflower: which he then puts behind Sara's ear to hold back a section of her hair.

"How did you know I'd be wearing yellow?"

"I didn't, but I do know you like sunflowers."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." Nick takes the time to study her. Although the stretchy material clings to her curves, it also allows the soft ruffles at the bottom to sway when walking or even…spinning maybe? Sara's eyes rake over Nick attire as well; black button down, folded at the elbows, tucked into black dress pants. The front section of his hair is gelled into her favorite semi-Mohawk and his belt reads 'cowboy' on it.

"Nick, we're gonna look like a banana."

"Ah, but a very good looking banana."

"I'll give you that one."

_Tangerine_

Nick takes Sara to Tangerine. "_The clean style of 1920s burlesque sweetens this Las Vegas nightspot. Tangerine has an indoor lounge and outdoor deck, plus a DJ spinning with live musical interludes of a saxophone, percussion and stand-up bass trio highlighting the burlesque performances. With its deck overlooking Sirens' Cove, Tangerine offers spectacular views of the steamy Sirens of TI performances and the Las Vegas Strip. Tangerine is all about daiquiris and steel drums during the daytime and then becomes a sexy, dynamic nightclub and lounge at night." _

They order drinks and bring them to the outside deck, enjoying the rare breeze. Small conversations issue as Nick stands behind Sara, holding her as close as humanly possible. Sara even steels a sip of Nick's beer: Corona with lime. He gives her a look and she just shrugs grabbing her straw and bringing it back to her lips. "What did you get missy?"

"A Canadian Hangover. Here…try it." He can taste the vanilla and the alcohol as he swipes his tongue over her lips.

"Mmmmh, that is good."

"Very clever mister."

"I thought so."

They make their way back into the club and Nick pulls her onto the dance floor. They sway in circles to the slow song floating through the speakers. Sara's left arm wraps around his neck the other hand clasped together with his. Nick's right arm guards the curve of her hip as they continue to feel the music.

Although slow songs come with the whole package of a nightclub, the Spanish salsa music is always a nice change. The couple's feet move in opposite directions, but their movements flow together to form a sensual dance of passion between two lovers. A circle of onlookers now form around them clapping their hands to meet the music's tempo. Which ever way Nick's hips move, Sara's hips go with it; it was almost as if the is an invisible string attached to the front of their bodies, pulling them together in unison. He leads Sara into a few spins admiring how her hips move to the music afterwards. The tempo goes louder and the beet quickens, more couples join them on the floor and Sara is passed off to another guy, and Nick takes, in his arms, another woman. The men switch off their woman until the original couples are back in place. The song is sadly coming to an end and Nick dips Sara, so that just her finger tips brush the floor. He leans down and kisses the hollow of her neck and the lights brighten a lil' as the song finishes out. They go up to the bar to order one more drink and Sara excuses herself to the bathroom. "Don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone."

Nick catches a blonde woman staring at him intently from across the bar. She's tall and very thin with ice cold blue eyes, not his type…per-say. She comes over, swinging her 'hips' with a seductive grin gracing her full lips. She flips her long blonde extensions and puts out her hand to be shook. "I'm Danica," her vodka lined breath blows over his face. With a slight cough, he ignores the hand and says in an uninterested voice, "I'm not interested." The bar tender laughs and hands Nick back the ten, "It's on me." Nick acknowledges him with a slight nod and looks back to Danica. "And you're still here."

"I always get what I want."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Danica takes, what is supposed to be Sara's drink and prepares to fling it at Nick, "I'm not done with that." Nick sighs in relief that he is no longer in danger of hitting a girl.

"And you are."

"His." She points directly at Nick. "Leave."

"Are you going to make me?"

"Yeah, I will." When Sara sees Danica advance towards Nick, her lips forming a pout she quickly grabs the drink and throws it in the blonde woman's face: causing her mascara to run. "You bitch!"

"I know."

"You ruined my hair!"

"It was fake to begin with." Danica pushes out a frustrated scream and walks away, tripping on her now broken heel. Sara leans into Nick's side and he wraps his arms around her waist. With their heads touching Sara mumbles, "Four points for us."

"What?"

"Four points for us. We both got hit on and managed to cause minor bodily harm...twice."

"I give all my points to you."

"Why?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You ignored her didn't you?"

"That's true but-"

"You get the two points, now shut up and drink up, I wanna dance again." The bartender hold out, to Sara, another drink and Nick goes to pay for it. Again the bartender refuses the money, "Trust me, it's on the house."


	7. Chapter 7:Slap Heard around the airport

**Chapter 7: Slap Heard around the Airport & You're the One who saved Poncho**

Sunday morning finds Sara in Nick's bed wearing nothing but a sheet and an ache in her feet. She can hear Nick talking on the phone and decides to actually get up. She picks up her underwear from off the floor and pulls out a t-shirt from Nick's dresser draw. She walks into the kitchen where Nick is seated on a bar stool. She kisses the side of his cheek and whispers a 'Good morning' in his ear. He smiles at her and mouths, 'morning' and continues the conversation. "I know mom, you told me twice already, we're meeting you guys at the Dallas Fort Worth International. I know…I know…goodbye mother…yeah I love you too."

"What was that about?"

"My mom is just calling to remind me that Easter dinner is still at her house, where it's been for the last decade."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it must be nice to go back and see your family under…you know, better circumstances."

"Yeah it is, now hurry up because I have to get you back to your place so you can pack."

"What? Are you outta your mind? I am not imposing on your family."

"Oh yes you are, and as far as I'm concerned, you are part of 'my' family now go put on a pair of my sweats." When she didn't move he lunges at her and pulls her up and over his shoulder, "Fine, I'll dress you my self." The only thing you can hear is Sara's giggles and her slapping his ass.

_McCarran International _

Their flight is delayed a half hour so Sara stops off at one of the airport's many, many take-out places and picks up something for the two of them to share. While stepping out of line with bag in hand, a faint sweet smell wisps by her. She looks around and spots a Starbucks in front and to the left of her. Sara now recognizes the sweet smell as vanilla and peppermint swirled together. Starbucks apparently is trying out their new flavor and free samples are being passed out to any and all customers who hold a sweet spot for coffee: of course Sara just so happens to be one of those people, in fact the way she sees it, coffee can do no wrong. She picks up one tall cup and two straws to take back over to Nick. In her hurry she quickly bumps into someone's back, "Shit, I mean I am so sorry." When the man turns around, Sara fights the urge to slap him, and quickly adds, "I take it back, I'm not sorry, I just wish some of this coffee had spilled." Of all the times coffee usually ends up on her or the floor, why not now, why not on Hank.

"You still bitter?"

"Bitter isn't the word that comes to mind."

"Well then, hello to you too."

"Bite me."

"I once did, remember?"

"Nope, you weren't that good." Hank scoffs at her and to be even more nosey,

"Are you leaving Las Vegas?"

"No, I hear airports have cheap food, and it's a great place to pick up guys. I hang out here in my spare time." She doesn't leave time for a retort and pushes past him, heading in the direction she left Nick in.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Hank, literally."

"Really? How'd that go?"

"Freakin' grand!"

"That bad huh?"

"Yea, I just wish this one time, my coffee could have spilled on him. But of course the coffee missed its opportune time to do something good. Coward!" She yells at the cup and slumps down in the plastic chair, ending with her head on Nicky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"No your not, your laughing." She cracks her own smile, knowing that he's not laughing at her run-in with Hank, but at the fact that she yelled at a cup of coffee.

"You uh- you yelled at your coffee."

"It deserved it, anyway it's not mine, it's ours. Here take a sip." He grabs the cup with one hand and wraps the other around Sara's shoulders.

"It's actually pretty good. Nice job Sunshine."

"I try." With that, they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When Nick looks up he's staring at Hank's very wide open eyes.

"You're dating jock strap (a name he dubbed Nick the first time he met him)?" Sara stands up with an evil glint in her eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to judge anyone, especially Nick?" By now tourists and other commuters were looking on whispering to each other.

"He's no good for you. He's just using you to get lucky every now and then."

"Fuck you Hank (which causes gasps from elderly women, but puts a smirk on Nick's face). This coming from the man who USED ME, to cheat on his girlfriend, or whatever you call that tramp."

"Listen don't you ever-"

"Don't I ever what…judge? No that's your job. Why is it, that when Nick and I are finally happy, everyone wants to piss on it?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but you'll always be my girl, I'll always hold you in my-" Sara brings her hand across Hank's face, knocking him on his ass and sending and echo through the terminal.

"The only man I belong too is Nick!" The crowd that had gathered now claps and cheers while Nick comes up behind Sara, turning her until his lips descends upon hers. He mumbles against her lips, "Remind me to never, ever, piss you off. In the future I would like to have kids and keep all my body parts. That's if you don't mind."

"I'm kinda fond off your…parts." While walking to the next gated terminal, Sara leans in against Nick, pausing for a moment then speaking, "Hey Nick…don't ever piss me off."

"I meant remind me later on in life."

"Well it is later."

"You are a quick one Sunshine."

"Yeah, I've learned from the best…Tricky Nicky." He just looks at her and pulls her impossibly closer: and they keep on walking.

_On the Plane_

Their tickets have been collected and now they're going row by row to find the aisle and the seats. Sara secretly hopes for the two window seats somewhat near the bathroom. Well, well, well, their seats are the last aisle in the back of the plane, right in front of the bathrooms. They put Nick's carry-on in the cabinet above their heads, and they keep Sara's carry-on, on the floor: in case they need a mid-flight snack- airplane food is, well gross.

An hour into the flight and Sara starts to fidget. She hears Nick snoring lightly in the seat next to him. "Niiick."

"Mmhmm?"

"Nick, wake up."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know what it's like being part of the Mile-High Club?" He pushes himself up and shakes his head in laughter at the pouty look on Sara's face... Sara looks around everyone is asleep on the plane, and if they're not, they have headphones covering their ears engrossed in the movie. She quickly ruches to the bathroom Nick slipping in behind her. His arms grab her waist and her fingers lock the door. Their lips fit together, his skilled fingers run along the hem of her polo. He continues to pull the thin shirt over her breasts, continuing until he reaches their lips and slowly breaks free so he can finish the job. The material is dropped to the floor; Nick then reaches behind to unhook her pale colored bra. The straps slide and slip off her shoulders and then her arms, joining the matching polo. Their lips whisper against each other just long enough for Sara to yank his white t-shirt off his chest, exposing the tanned flesh that it once covered. They reconnect and their fingers find the respective button and zipper (on Nick) and the drawstring (on Sara) of pants. The button slide through the opening and the zipper glides open. Nick drops to his knees pulling the waistband of her sweats with him. She steps out of each leg and hooks her thumbs beneath the elastic of her underwear. She gets the pink material to her knees then Nick swats her hands away, finishing the job himself. He stands up then and reaches for his own pants, but she has other ideas. She grabs both belt loops and pulls them all the way down. A smile graces her lips as his arousal becomes evident. She is pulled up from the ground and pushed against the wall. Her legs voluntarily rise from the ground and curl around his waist. His fingers of both hands dig into her hipbone. His left hand leaves her hip on its own accord; fingers sweep by, barley touching her skin, but she's on fire, her skin is flushed a burned amber. A passion filled fog divests itself in her body decreasing all sense but touch and feel. His fingers run over the pearly juncture that separates her legs. They push into her and then pull out; the fever that burns his skin makes him well aware that she's ready. His hips aren't as gentle as his finger tips and pulsate against hers. His erection finds its way firmly into her body; his lips latch to the skin of her neck: placing a bite mark to the underside of her collarbone. His movements start out slow; his right hand holds her body to his while his left braces their weight against the wall. The quiet keens of pleasure purr inside his ears taunting him to go faster. He whimpers his own pleasure against her neck, her lips. He nips at her ear, and she nips back. Their mouths find the path to each other and connect, their hips pulsing rhythmically against each other. Each of his tight, forceful drives into her body makes her sob in pleasure and fasten her hands tighter in his hair. Finally his hands hold her hips still, his rhythm stops and his finger clasps over her clit. He massages the sensitive flesh until she is about to scream, her eyes falling slowly closed and his throat swallows her pleasure. Her orgasm erupts, sending external waves of pleasure through their connection. Moisture runs down their thighs, and his hips slam into her until they both detonate. "Open your eyes Sara." Her eyelids separate and they stare blindly at him, Nick hips once again slide into her repeatedly massaging her cervix until her back arches away from the wall and she sucks in a breath and screams. The volcano finally discharges and he grunts with exertion. Their weight falls limp against the wall; her legs uncurl from his waist. They take a few minutes to stretch the muscles that were overworked. Sara wets some paper towels with warm water and cleans her and Nick up. They dress each other in between sweet kisses and firm nips. Sara runs her long fingers through her hair and reapplies the lip-gloss that was rubbed away. Nick cleans Sara's lip gloss from his own lips and they make their way out of the bathroom, thankful no one was awake… or they were all good actors. The couple falls back into their seats and quickly falls asleep for the remainder of the trip. His hand reaches for hers and grasps it over his heart. She moves the armrest and crawls into his lap. His hand frees hers and wraps his arm around back. Sara's arms then wraps around his back. There they lay intertwined together; the feel of each other's warmth lulls them to sleep. The other passengers snore slightly indicating they never once heard the passion that resided in the tiny stall in the back of the airplane.

_Dallas Fort Worth International_

Nick and Sara head out of the terminal with their hands linked together and their carry-ons slung over their shoulders. The family on the other side of the gate watch as their forms come into view, quiet laughter traveling with them. Nick stops short and smiles at his family. "Geez, you brought the whole gang."

"Well just your brother and sisters." His mom wastes no time in rushing to envelope him in a hug.

"Nice to have you home Poncho." His father replies somewhat coldly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Cisco." Nick's voice is lined with mild annoyance. His father will never understand him or the way he chose to live his life.

"I thought you went for blondes." Bill eyes Sara, noticing her brunette color.

"Dad-"

"I experienced in college if that's any consolation?" Bill actually laughs at her comment, he never liked any of the girls Nick brought home, but Sara, Sara was special. So he turns to her and says with a quivering voice, "So you're the one who saved Poncho?"


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and a Movie

**Chapter8: Dinner and a Movie**

Sara stands there flustered. She can't seem to control her racing mind long enough to come up with an answer. So instead, all that comes out is, "Uh…umm, I-I." Her face has now flushed a soft pink and a 'deer-caught in the head lights' look graces her features. Nick looks between his parents and Sara and finally removes the proverbial elephant from the room, "Excuse me?"

"When you were kidnapped, your father and I were called and told of the situation. We were on the next flight over. We watched as your friends ran around trying to find the slightest clue as to where you were. I remember watching her (pointing at Sara) go in and out of rooms barking orders at people, crying when she thought no one was looking." By now Jill's eyes softened towards Sara realizing who she really was. "We were given a tape of a certain interrogation. Kelly Gordon was the only one who knew where to find you. We have the tape at home. A Jim Brass mailed it to us." The pair looks at each other and gives a strangled laugh: 'good ol' Brass'. "It's at home if you'd like to see it." Nick nods with fear tinted eyes. Was he ready to see his colleagues/friends have a race against the clock to find him? Was he ready for what he would see? Sara on the other hand replies with slight humor lining her voice, "I already know what's on it. Obviously." The group, together giggles to them selves, and Nick clears his throat, "We should get going." Nick then takes Sara and his bags and holds out his hand for Sara to take.

"I can hold my own bag you know."

"I do, but we still have more luggage coming out of baggage claim."

"Ahh." She takes his hand and follows the group in front of her.

At baggage claim, Sara watches as the conveyer belt circles, trying to catch a glimpse of her and Nick's bags. As the black bags pass by, Sara spots their bags a little too late, "Shit, Nick, Nick, the bags!" Nick looks in the direction she's pointing in and runs after them trying to catch them as the glide past. He yells to his brother-"Mark, grab the bags, they're coming on your side!" Mark misses the handle and yells to his father- "Dad, I missed them. They're comin' around your side." Bill gets a hold of Sara's but Nick's keeps on going. "Sara, Nick's bag still going." Sara watches intently until Nick's bag comes into view. She spots it and finally gets a hold of it, but of course it gets stuck and Sara gets a ride on the conveyer belt: she's laughing so hard that she can't yell for Nick to help her so she tries, and successfully kicks him. Nick pulls his hands out of his pocket and grabs a hold of feet. His face is red from holding in his laughter: he pulls Sara up and he looses his balance and falls on his ass, bringing Sara and his suitcase down with him. "Fuck that hurts."

"I'm sorry Nicky."

"Not your fault." They lay there laughing and rolling around on the ground. A shadow of eight figures stands around them, eyes tearing, their faces flushed. Mark holds his hand out to help Sara up. Nick gets up on his own slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You guys are quite the show."

"Kiss my ass Mark."

"I'd love too."

_At the Stokes Ranch_

Nick and Sara find themselves in his old room, putting their clothes into the empty draws. Nick throws his underwear at her and she throws her socks at him. "Ass-hole."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

"I love you."

"Already knew that too."

"You really are an ass!"

They finished unpacking and now lay on his bed: Sara tucked under his arm and her hand resting over his heart. Her light snoring snaps Nick out of his day dream. He takes a look at the clock on his night stand and realizes that they've been lying there for two hours. "Sara you hungry?"

"Starving." She mumbles against his chest. She picks her head up and wipes at the drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Nice Sara." He looks down at his shirt, a tiny wet spot forms over his chest.

"Oops."

The Stokes men are found sitting in the living room talking about the latest football gossip. "The Cowboys aren't gonna go very far this year dad."

"I know, I know. But one can only hope son."

"Boys…dinner's ready!" Jill yells from the dinning room. "Let Nick and Sara know too."

"We're already here."

"Shit Nick, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry mom."

"Oh, go sit down."

"Yes mother." He takes Sara's hand and leads her to the table. "I guess now is a good time to introduce you to everyone."

"Yea, that would be a really good idea."

"Okay, my older brother Mark is married to Rosalie (he points to the red head sitting next to his brother) and they've got three girls; Pam, Eve, and Kathleen. They are the only ones with red hair, you can't miss them. My sister Dana (he points to the blonde haired woman nest to his mother) and her husband Chris have one daughter Natalie and one son Bryant. Dana looks exactly like my mother. Kayla (another blonde haired sister) and Alan have one daughter Sydney. Laura (another blonde sister) and Pete have two kids; Caroline and Tommy. (He can't help but laugh at the next couple) Nicole and Dominick have four daughters, they tried and tried for that boy, but they just got another daughter-"

"Shut up Nick!" His sister, who just so happens to be the one in question, throws a piece of bread at his and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Any way, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they have four daughters; they kept trying for that boy but just kept getting another girl. So they would be; Melissa, Cynthia, Janel, and Kara. Amy and Richard have an adopted son Adam and two dogs; Ned and Nora." After the family introduced themselves a little more, dinner was finally eaten. Sara felt a little left out because she was the only one not eating meat. 'So I watched a dead pig rot for a month, not all meat comes from pigs.' 'That sauce does look really good.' "Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Pass me sauce."

"You sure, it's got meat in it."

"I know, but it looks really good and I haven't eaten meat in like five years. And besides, not all meat comes from pigs…right?"

"Okay hold on. Mark, pass the pasta and the-"Mark already red his mind. Sara pours the red meat sauce on her pasta and digs in. 'God I've missed this.' She thinks to herself. "Good?"

"Oh yea." Sara and the girls help clean up the table and put away the dishes.

"So Sara, how long have you and Nick been dating?"

"Only a few days really. But we've known each other for-"

"Close to six years. We know. Nick's been talking about you since you guys first meat. I feel like I practically knew you before we even met." Dana says while passing a clean dish to her other sister Laura.

"Really? I didn't know."

"Yea he was quite fond of you from the start."

"So was I, it just took me awhile to realize what my heart already knew."

"So what ever happened to that Grissom guy?" Nicole buts in.

"Nothing, nothing at all. He's my boss, nothing more."

It was now time to watch the movie. With Sara in his lap, Nick felt calm and ready. What ever happened, he'd deal with it. The screen flashes black for a second but soon the picture becomes clear. The scene that plays out before them is that of the crime lab: Catherine and Grissom are in the lab looking at the evidence they collected, searching for clues, answers. Another scene pictures Greg and Rick in the break room, looking worn out and tired. The camera switches to PD, Sara and Brass are talking in a dimly light corner. "Kelly's not saying anything. She just stares and smiles at us…the bitch."

"Let me talk to her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Brass lets her into the interrogation room: Kelly's cuffed hands are visible on top of the table.

"I didn't talk to captain over there, what makes you think I'll say a dam thing to you?"

"You already are."

"Listen, I know nothing."

"You're lying. Where is he?"

"Who would 'he' be exactly?"

"You know. Where?"

"Where what?" Her sing-song voice washes over Sara's face.

"Where did your father burry Nick?"

"Ooh, him. You'll have to ask my father…oh wait, he's dead. Well he and Nick will have something in common then.

"Over my dead body they will."

"Well that can be arran-"

"Where's Nick?"

"I'm not telling you a dam thing bitch."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either one works for me." Kelly eyes are still open and her mouth still closed, Sara grabs Kelly's head and throws it against the table, her nose bearing the brunt of the force. "Where is he?" Again no answer, and again her face meets the table, more blood seeping out. Kelly whispers something like, "North" into Sara's ear. "I'll get you a band-aid." Sara walks out.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing…she tripped." Sara says nonchalantly. Brass just smirks at her and heads back to Kelly. "She'll need a band-aid." And with that Sara makes her way back to the lab. The camera then shows Grissom, Catherine, Greg, and Rick in a lab room, looking at a blueprint of nurseries. The video feed had given them a hint: fire ants. There was only two places near that these ants could survive. Now the camera switches to Sara running out of the lab and into her office, she pulls out a copy of the map of flower nurseries where two red circles were marked. One of them housed Nick. Sara studies the two places carefully. Kelly whispered North in Sara's ear, but for some reason Sara chose to go South. She runs into the lab and points at the bottom one. "He's there." As the rest of the team runs out, Sara stayed behind for a few minutes: catching her breath. She falls to her knees and finally lets her tears fall, "Don't leave me Nicky, not now, not when I haven't told you how much I love you." The camera fades out and Nick clings to Sara's waist. "I'll never leave you. Not if you always keep me in your heart."

http/i31.


	9. Chapter 9: Allergy Season &

**Chapter 9: Allergy Season & Shopping Centers.**

The sun was just about rising, the early morning air already thick and humid. Nick can feel the cotton sheets already sticking to his bare back: he just lies there hoping that the central air will kick in soon. He's just about to get up when he hears the click and the gentle swoosh of air coming down from the ceiling. He gives a final contented sigh before falling back to sleep. Just as he is on the verge of going completely limp with sleep: he begins to sneeze. Then soon after a coughing fit starts and his now itchy eyes begin to water and become red. He tries to quietly escape the tangles mess of bedding without waking Sara, but he's unsuccessful, well to be completely honest: she was already up. "You okay over there honey?"

"No." Comes his miserable, clogged voice: he almost sounds like a sick five year old child.

"Awww, my poor baby." Sara's voice drips with empathy, or is she mocking him?

"Don't mock me women. Your boyfriend feels like shit."

"Well then I'll just have to play nurse to him, won't I?"

"I think he'll enjoy that." Sara shifts off the bed and begins to head off towards the door. "Where you going?"

"You said my boyfriend feels like shit."

"Yea and then you said you'd have to play nurse to him."

"So what's the problem?"

"Why are you leaving then?"

"To go find my-self a boyfriend who feels like shit: so then I can dress up in my nurses outfit I have lying around." She says, raising her eyebrow in a tone that states 'duh'!

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny." Picking up on her obviously non-humorous joke. "Come back to bed and lay with me." He holds out his arms to her and she gracefully saunters back to him. She runs her fingers through his short hair and plants a kiss to his forehead. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too darlin'." They both crawl back into bed and fall back into a peaceful, yet deep sleep.

Hours later when the sun finally wakes up, so does Nick and Sara. He takes his allergy medication and heads for the shower. Sara on the other hand starts making the bed and straightening up their- his bedroom. A knock on the door frame forces her head up. "Morning Sara."

"Morning Mrs.-"

"Jill, call me Jill."

"Morning Jill."

"Well, that's much better. So, anyway, did you want to come shopping with me and the girls?"

"Um-…sure." Sara gives a shrug and a smile.

"Okay, we'll leave in an hour."

"Okay."

Nick's been in the shower for quite awhile and it has Sara worried. She walks into the steam-filled bathroom and knocks on the glass doors. The only answer she gets is the spraying from the shower head and…snoring? She slides the door open just a little and a grin pulls at her lips. There he is; with his head against the tile, his arms limp at his sides, and his eyes closed. He obviously fell asleep taking a shower. Sara turns the water off and grabs a fresh towel from the rack, then wraps it around his waist. She shakes him gently to wake him up, he mumbles in reply, but his eyes do slowly open. He's awake enough to throw on a pair of boxer shorts, give Sara a quick kiss, and fall face first onto his mattress, his body bouncing slightly. Sara rubs her knuckles against his cheek and makes her way into the bathroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later she's downstairs in the kitchen sipping her coffee and talking to Rosalie: her red hair is pulled loosely into a ponytail and a few stray bangs hang in front of her eyes. "So, what do you think of the family so far? A little overwhelming?"

"Actually, no. I grew up practically alone so this is a nice change of pace. I mean, I don't have any brothers or sisters; so, to see Nick interact with his, it's nice."

"I know how you feel. I was an only child as well: raised by my aunt. My mother left me to pursue a career in the lime-light. Don't think it worked out very well, I haven't seen her since I was five, and even then, I don't have many fond memories of her. No bike rides, or walks through the park, no mother-daughter nights out or in. Nothing at all, just her always looking in the mirror, saying, "one day the whole world will know who I am, and I won't need this small town no more." "I guess it didn't matter that I knew her, and that I lived in the same small town, and she still had no reason to stay." Before Sara could answer the rest of the 'Stokes' girls walk in, their blonde hair perfectly styled either in curls, or ironed straight. Mrs. Stokes walks in minutes later, "Okay, the boys are watching the kids and Nick, well where is Nick?"

"Um, his allergies where bothering him so he took his medication, knocked him out cold."

"Well when he wakes up he'll know where to find the rest of them." Jill scribbles down a note for Nick, just in case and leads the girls outside.

Target is the first stop. Jillian has to pick up some new pot holders, candles, and any other little nick-knacks that may pop out at her: and the rest of the girls go separate ways, just looking for anything that interests them. Sara and Rosalie stay close together, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at little odds-and-ends that they find. Sara has already picked up a few DVD's, scented candles, candle holders, and a 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt. Rosalie got some coloring books for the girls and matching outfits for when her aunt comes to visit, "For some reason she loves it when all three match. I think it's cliché, but it's a small price to pay for her happiness batting her eyes mockingly." She explains while picking them out. Sara rolls her eyes and pushes on towards the lingerie section. _–I'm not telling you what she bought yet, but, whatever it is, it will wake Nick up, in more ways then one. _

The girl's next and probably final stop was the mall. Rosalie, Sara and Jill hit Bed, Bath, & Beyond: picking out new sheets, pillow cases, lamps...etc. Dana and Kayla take on JC-Penny for jeans, t-shirts, anything they could find; Laura, Nicole, and Amy head off to Bath & Body Works.

They meet up hours later at Starbucks, grabbing a cup of coffee each and then heading home. Once back at the ranch they unload their bags and make their way out to the back-yard where the boys are occupying the kids with a game of tag football. Jillian joins her husband on the sidelines as new teams are formed. Team Poncho consists of; Nick, Sara, Rosalie, Mark, Pam, Eve, Kathleen, Dana, Chris, Natalie, Bryant, Amy and Adam. Team Cisco has Kayla, Alan, Sydney, Laura, Pete, Caroline, Tommy, Niki, Dominick, Melissa, Cynthia, Janel, and Kara. Richard wasn't in the mood to play so he joined Jillian and Bill on the side lines. "What's the matter Rich…too old to play this game?" After flipping Nick off, he tells him,

"Nah, I'd rather watch you get your ass kicked." Well Rich was wrong, Poncho's team won the game with two touchdowns from Sara, one from Pam and Eve together they scored and another from Kara, yeah she scored one for the wrong team. Sara's on Nicks back with the rest of the team following in a semi-victory lap. She has never been this happy, or felt this safe in a very long time: it seems as if the scene is playing out in slow motion, like how movies play emotional scenes with that bright cheery music drifting through in the background.

A/N: Review PLEASE...I need more readers, but I dolooooove my regualr readers, they are deff. the reason why I keep writing this story, aside from the fact that this is one of my favorite stories I've written!


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Uup Nicky

**Chapter 10: Wake Uuup Nicky**

Okay, so now that Sara has grass and dirt in places that it shouldn't be: she hops into the shower, letting the steamy air relax her muscles and watching as the tiny droplets trickle away the days anxiety, taking the dirt and mud with them. Her eyes are closed, beads of water resting at the tips of her eyelashes, and her hair is splayed out against her back. She inhales the lavender scent of the soap that now covers her body. Her mind slowly relaxes, compartmentalizing the day's events; the smile that never left her face, enjoying the family that has now adopted her and so lovingly made her feel welcome. Hot tears now steadily tumble down her flushed cheeks; she actually has a family. She has people who care about her, who love her. She has a man who will give up the very shirt on his back for her.

_Flashback _

_Sara finds herself standing in the kitchen, looking out at Nick and his family running around the makeshift football field. Laura has fixed herself upon Nick's back, trying to slow his speed down, but to no anvil, he makes the touchdown with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Sara?" Jill walks in with a questioning voice. "Sara, are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, I am, why?"_

"_Well then what are you doing in here?"_

"_I was uh- thirsty. I just came in to get a glass of water." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yeah. I was just watching your family-"_

"_Our family."_

"_Excuse me?" She answers, slightly taken aback. _

"_That family out there, it's yours too now. Nick told me of your childhood; or lack of one. I look at you and I wonder how someone, anyone could have ever laid a hand on you. Your eyes have this gentle aura about them; a little jaded around the edges, but since you've been out here, that haze has lifted quite a bit. I know that I could never imagine what you've gone through, and I could never take the place of your mother, no matter how horrible her ways were towards you; but I liked to try and heal some of those wounds that Nick can't." Crying now and using her hand to wipe at the tear she replies, _

"_And what would those be?" _

"_The ones that only a mother could heal." Sara is then embraced in a tight 'mother-daughter' hug. She was home, where she always yearned to be. _

_END_

Her thoughts turn away from her daydream when the water starts running cooler. She turns the nozzles of the shower, cutting off the steady spray. She steps out in a towel and then slips into Nick's present. The floral halter babydoll set is the flirtiest and sexiest thing she has ever put on; the dull black fabric is spiced up a bit with red roses planted over her breasts and um, well-. It has a hook-and-eye closure at the back of the neck with matching undies. The nylon/spandex material form-fits to her curves, but stretches to give comfort and flexibility. She irons her hair straight and applies a light layer of make-up to her face. She gives one more flirty glance into the mirror and exist the bathroom.

Nick lays flat against the mattress with one hand behind his head and the other holding the remote. He looks as if he's about to dose off, but his heads snaps to attention when the bathroom door creaks open. The light from the bathroom is behind Sara, outlining her figure and her barely there lingerie. His mouth goes dry and he immediately sits up, forgetting about the remote or the TV, he just stares at the vision in front of him. "You like?"

"No, I love it." That is the last coherent thing they say to each other. She saunters over to him, hips swaying seductively; their lips collide furiously together, tongues swapping against each other trying to gain control. The halter top is thrown haphazardly towards the ground, landing at their feet. He swings around and pushes her firmly onto the bed, causing their connection to break, and Sara to whimper in defeat. As her lips form a pout, Nick's lips have already descended again, nipping at her bottom lip. His hands roam her curves freely, caressing her bare skin gently, but with purpose. Her head has been thrown back, the pale skin of her neck exposed. He takes that skin in between his teeth and uses his mouth as a suction-cup; and the end result is a farley large purple hickey splayed out against the milky-white skin. A moan filled with passion and ecstasy escapes them both, and their underwear is now long gone, due to his tactful and well placed fingers. Nick's hands tangle in her hair, guiding her head to lie against the propped up pillows. He muffles her intended loud moan as he thrusts into hr without warning, knowing her body will greatly welcome him. She claws at his back, her finger dragging blood down his spine. His eyes grow wide with arrousement and he finds himself buried further into her body when her legs fold around his waist. Thrust after well placed thrust her body grows warmer, and more flushed. The pink coloring that tinted her cheeks is now blanketing her bare and very exposed flesh. A hand grips his short strand of dark hair, pulling him roughly towards her lips. While their tongues weave together, Nick's hips become heavier against her own, urging her to push up against him. Thrust up, thrust down, up, down, harder, rougher, angled, straight through, legs start to spasm, and moans become louder, breathier. A series of grunts and screams come out in one breath and with legs in violent spasms, Sara's orgasm is long overdue, the tension releases and she vaguely remembers Nick's final thrust as he joins in on the grunting, and the tight coil of knots in his spine, finally unwinds and he's limps against her; exhaling roughly while breathing in the calm scent of her lavender soap. He falls asleep to the steady rhythm of Sara fingers, running through his hair.

**A/N:** FEEDBACK PLEASE...LOL I love it!


	11. Chapter 11: Days Go By

**Chapter 11: Days Go By**

The tailgate to the pick-up slams shut. The frame rattles slightly from the force. Nick turns to face his mother: she wipes stray tears from under her eyes. "Mom, stop crying." His eye twitches with humor.

"Shut up and give me a hug." So, being the wholesome gentleman he was raised to be, he pulls his hands from his pockets and wraps his 'momma' in a tight hug. He ends it with a kiss on the check and makes his way over to his brother. Jillian then takes Sara by the shoulders and pulls her close. "I'm going to miss you." She kisses her cheek and hands her back over to Nick. As the pick-up drives off, Nick's family stands behind the dust waving their unsaid goodbyes.

Bill drops them off at the airport, helping them unload their bags. Him and Nick share a manly hug: you know the kind, hand shake and a slap on the back, or two. "I'm glad you came home son." Bill also pulls Sara into a hug and whispers in her ear, "Don't let him go." Then Nick and Sara are on their way to the terminal, hand-in-hand. The flight attendant collects their return tickets and leads them onto the plane. After the plane taxies, they're on their way home.

_Hours Later_

Tiredly, Nick unlocks the door to his apartment, dragging his bags heavily behind him. He drops his keys somewhere on the table, at least that's where he thinks they landed, and closes the door behind Sara. They flop down on the couch and their heads rest together comfortably. Sara's hand searches for something. "Hon, what are you looking for." Nick mumbles.

"The remote for the stereo."

"It's on the coffee table, right in front of you."

"Oh- right." She grabs it and hits the power button. Dirty Vegas comes on, 'Days Go By' floats through the speakers. Although it's not a slow song, Sara stands up and extends her hand to Nick. "Dance with me?"

"Always."

_"You_

_You_

_You are still a whisper on my lips_

_A feeling at my fingertips_

_That's pulling at my skin_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_You are still a whisper on my lips_

_A feeling at my fingertips_

_That's pulling at my skin_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you"- Dirty Vegas_

When the song ends, Nick has Sara's top off and she's pulling at his jeans. He can't keep his hands still and his fingertips burn her skin. While his lips never leave hers, he manages to get both of them on the floor, her jeans forming a new pile by the T.V. His shirt slips off effortlessly and soundlessly falls to the rug. Sara's under him now, trailing her nails over his back. His lips find her neck somehow and a moan escapes her throat "Oh God", slides past her lips with grace.

"Nope, I'm Nick." He tangles his long fingers in her hair, loving the feel of silk on his flesh. His lips now worship her skin, leaving trails of wet passion in their wake. His tongue lavishes her own some more before descending himself inside her body, closing his eyes against the sheer pleasure pumping through his thick veins. Sara can't suppress the loud groan that forces it self out, and now succumbs to the weight of Nick's body on top of her own. She meets his every thrust. Each one more powerful than the previous. Sweet drips from their backs in tiny droplets. As his thrusts become more erratic, so does their breathing: it's coming out in short huffs now. No words come between them, just looks of passion and love. Nicks hands place themselves on each side of her face, dragging his thumb over her wet, flushed cheek. His hips rub against hers repeatedly, the friction pushing down on her clit. Sara spasms and Nick pushes harder into her trying to find release. The tightness forming in the base of their spines becoming more intense and unbearable. She re-connects their lips to mute her scream as her orgasm rushes out of her, bringing Nick with her seconds later. He falls against her, forehead against shoulder: trying to catch his breath. Tuning back to the stereo, ColdPlay's 'God Put a Smile Upon my Face' hangs in the air. So now, they just lay together, a mess of tangled, sweaty bodies: sweet laughter echoing over the melody.

_The morning after_

The smell of breakfast settles under Sara's nose. She wakes to find her self not on the living room floor, where she remembered falling asleep, but in bed, wearing Nick's t-shirt. She climbs out and makes her way to the kitchen, easily following Nick's voice, he's singing, or humming some song. She takes a seat on a barstool, patiently waiting for her food. Nick turns around, smiling at her, with plate in hand. "Morning sunshine." Before placing her food in front of her, he places a sweat butterfly kiss to her nose.

"M-Mmhmm, morning to you too Nicky." She cuts up her 'egg-in-the-nest' and shovels it, lady-like into her mouth."

"Jeez Sara, taste the food first."

"Shut up, it's good and I'm hungry."

"Really? Wouldn't have noticed." She flips him off and takes a sip of her coffee. Nick takes the seat next to her and placing his hands on her thighs, turns her stool to face him. "I don't have this romantic speech planned, or music playing, or a bottle of whine chilling in a bucket, but I do have this" – he pauses and pulls out something from his pocket. He places the silver object in her upturned palm. She glances at it, and tears stray from her eyes. "Sara, move in with me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Yes' and No's

**Chapter 12: Yes' and No's**

She takes the silver key into her hand, admires it for a second, and then hurdles herself into Nick announced. "Tackled by a line-backer." She shuts him up quickly: sporadically placing kisses over every inch of his face that she could reach. "So, uh- I'm guessing the answer is yes?" To say that Nick is surprised by her outburst would be a mere understatement. Abruptly her movements stop.

"What gave you that idea?" A tiny smirk plays with her lips and her eyelashes bat against each other.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your ovaries are not imprinted on my stomach." Amusement seeping into his voice. She rakes her smoldering eyes over his skin.

"You're not funny mister." Sara pokes her finger into his bare chest. "But I would love nothing more than to move in with you." With a sweet and final kiss, Nick slings her over his shoulder and bounds purposefully towards their bedroom. Oh, and about breakfast, wait, what breakfast?

The afternoon comes equipped with lunch out and a rented movie. **The Notebook** was a movie that Sara had wanted to see since it premiered in the theaters, but do to her working schedule she never had the chance to pop in and see it. So, Nick graciously suggests they rent it. When the movie is rung up and paid for, Nick and Sara head home, walking the three blocks towards the apartment complex. She uses her key, '_my key'_, to unlock the main door and waits while Nick collects the mail from their slot. Most of it is junk mail and is tossed in the trash can found by the elevators. Minutes later both are curled on the couch, glasses placed on coasters you know to avoid those nasty rings that are left behind and never wash away, and the movie spinning in the DVD player. The synopsis of the movie is about a young woman being courted by two very handsome men during World War II. But only one man truly holds her heart. Halfway through the movie Nick apologizes as his legs slip out from under her head as he makes his way towards the bathroom. When she hears the door close she sighs in slight despair. Even though he's a few feet away, she can't help but miss him already. Her attention eventually shifts back to the movie and the plot slightly mirrors her own life. Two men playing tug of war with her heart, but only one is strong enough to keep it. Grissom's at one end and Nick's on the other. But even without pulling Grissom's flat on his face, the limp end of the proverbial rope stuck to his palm. Nick held her heart from the moment she looked up at him on that rooftop, throwing dummies onto a platform. And when they went to the chapel, the alien priest was right, '_she's gonna get ya_.' She proved his statement wise and true: she got him, because she didn't have to pretend. Nick comes back to her, lifting her head and setting himself back onto the sofa. She comfortably places her head back on his thigh, shivering when the tips of his fingers comb through her hair.

By the time the end credits roll, Nick has Sara blanketing his front and drooling on his shirt. His arms are wrapped in a protective way around her back, safely holding her to him, just in case she slips away. He jumps slightly when the phone gives a shrill echo, proving that it actually works. "Shit, sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." Sara just mumbles 'phone' and when Nick guides her onto the cushions once again, she's knocked out cold.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicky." An obnoxious Texan drawl drips into his ear. He winces slight at the pitch of it.

"Um- I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to introduce my self. I'm Tara, our parents used to be good friends. We went boating and skiing in Vermont, and-"

"Yea, I remember now. But uh- what are you doing calling at- he stares at the clock on the stove 10 at night?"

"Well, I was in this big town all by my lonesome and I thought you could show me around." He rolls his eyes amused at the fact that she called the city of Las Vegas a town.

"Um, actually-"

"Oh, you're probably working right? I didn't mean to disturb you. Maybe we can get together tomorrow night-"

"No."

"Friday?"

"No."

"Well, when's good for you?"

"Listen Tara, we haven't seen each other since middle school, and you and I were never really close anyway. Your family became stuck up white trash, and we stopped talking. I don't want to see you or get together with you-"

"Surely you're not turning me down."

"I am, I don't think my girlfriend would understand."

"Oh screw your girlfriend. What I want, I always get!"

"Yeah well, consider this the second time you've been rejected by me." He hangs up long before her shriek of anger can reach him. He looks into the living room and sees Sara still curled up with blankets spread out before her. That woman in there, with no make-up on, her hair if French braids, and wearing his boxers and Texas University t-shirt well his brother's technically, is the woman he wants to wake up to every morning and fall asleep with every night. Sara gives him a face to the woman in his dreams. She's here in the flesh and every fantasy he's ever had, she fulfills. At 30, he's found his soul mate. His mother once told him, "Love is seeing an imperfect person, perfectly."


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Out and

**Chapter 13: Moving Out and Moving In**

_A month later-_

The sound of Sara's doorbell breaks her from her staring match with the closet. She blinks a few times and rushes to the door smiling at that man in front of her. "Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself. I brought coffee." Nick walks in, lifting the carton containing the filled cups- the steam swirling out the top.

"Mmhmm. It smells good." She closes the door behind her and sits on the only remaining thing in her bare living room. Nick hands her, her coffee and takes a seat on the empty cushion. "Are you gonna miss this place?" His eyes roaming her white walls; vacant of any signs that someone once lived here.

"Not really. There's no story behind it, no memories. I barley lived here. It was just a place to eat and rest my head." Her stare follows where Nick's left off; he reaches out an arm and pulls her to him.

"I know the feeling." They stay wrapped up in each other for a while, enjoying each other's close proximity; occasionally sipping the warm coffee.

"I still need help packing up my closet." The rumble of Nick's chest echoes into her ear. They stand up, fix their wrinkled clothing and head back into WW3, also known as Sara's bedroom.

Boxes, mimicking skyscrapers, cover every square inch of the hardwood floor. Her closet doors are flung open, clothes are thrown about haphazardly and empty hangers poke out from beneath the massive clutter. "What the hell is this?"

"My closet, I think."

"What happened? A nuclear blast?"

"No, I was going through my things trying to get rid of the clothes I don't wear and… this is what happened." Her hands splay out wide, showcasing her handy-work.

"I can see that. Did you get rid of anything?"

"A pair of shoes." Her guilty voice comes out sweet and innocent, her eyes wide and sorrowful.

"That's it?" Nick's voice rises like that of an annoyed father.

"Well-'' She gives him a shrug and turns back to her black hole. "I didn't exactly say I was finished did I?"

"Uh-huh. Well then, I guess we have a lot to do."

"Yup." They both heave a sigh and take a step towards the closet.

_Three hours and four garbage bags later-_

Nick loads up the back of his SUV with boxes and plastic bags of the things Sara has decided to keep. Her SUV is stuffed with the totes that didn't quite fit into his. The bags of clothing and furniture that Sara has no desire to keep, are left out for the Veterans to take back to Good Will. The tailgates are closed simultaneously and Sara follows Nick back to their apartment.

Warrick, Greg, and Tina are found waiting for them as they pull into the parking spaces. Nick honks the horn once to wake-up a dozing Greg and smiles when he jumps like a scared cat. Tina and Sara unload her car first and the guys unload Nick's, following them up the stairs. The actual move isn't hard at all, it's figuring out where everything goes that's tricky. After a few adjustments and some minor rearranging, Sara and Nick's stuff merged as if they were always meant to be that way. No one could tell where her 'junk' started and where his ended; a perfect puzzle. "Okay, who wants pizza?"

The pizza boxes lay strung across the carpet bear bottles littering the coffee table. "Okay, okay- now this was way before Warrick ever came to Vegas, I think. But anyway, we where in the locker room getting ready for a de-comp where I see this old black-and-white picture stickin' out of his locker. So, naturally I have snoop- sorry investigate. I pull it out and it's a picture of 'Rick with no hair, huge classes and the ugliest outfit I have ever seen. So when he comes back I, you know, casually throw the picture into the conversation and the shit-head flat out lies to me. He tells me the picture was from Halloween. So, I asked why he was in a snowsuit holding a shovel?" Nick's story earned him the death glare from 'Rick and shrieks of laughter from Tina. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she turns to Nick and asks, "What was he wearing?"

"It was a ratty looking snowsuit with holes in the crotch, a bent shovel and these army boots that looked like boats anchored to his feet. He had this striped/plaid scarf that, if I was him, I would have hung my-self with."

"Ha, ha Nick, you're so funny. I'll admit my outfit wasn't the greatest, but I had no choice. What mom wanted, mom got."

"So uh- honey, what color was this suit of yours?"

"In all honesty, it wasn't a snowsuit, it was a prisoner's jumpsuit and it was orange with numbers on the back to make it even more embarrassing."

"Did your dad tell you not to bend over?" Sara couldn't help it, the joke just rolled off her tongue. Nick coves his open mouth and tries not to laugh while Greg and Sara high-five each other, and Tina nudges her husband with her shoulder; enticing the laugh that she knows is there. Suddenly Nick just stops and watches as his tight-knit 'family' enjoy themselves. He's got Greg rolling on the floor while Warrick throws pillows at him, and Tina's trying to grab 'Rick's hand but can't get a grip long or strong enough. Then he's got Sara. When he lands on her, she's staring back at him. This is their first night in their apartment, their first memory, their first paragraph of the story. A story that each household treasures, it's one that tells newcomers the kind of people that live here; the kind of family that grows inside. It tells strangers how special each knick-knack is and why it's in the place it's in. It tells the people inside that they mean something to each other; the walls will hear arguments and the bed banging against it. It will hear dogs barking and one day, babies crying. The story doesn't end 'til the last person closes it. Sara slammed the book shut on her old life today. But the pages of her new life have fresh ink, and plenty of pages waiting for her.


	14. Chapter 14: Addition & Subtraction

**Chapter 14: Addition and Subtraction Part I**

Catherine, Warrick, and Greg had taken a case at a small night club downtown, leaving their other two co-workers staring at the wall in sheer boredom. Nick is throwing a tennis ball at the bare wall while Sara watches with tired eyes. Back and forth, back and forth; his steady rhythm is literally putting her to sleep. Well, the actual cat-nap didn't last as long as Sara had hoped it would because Grissom comes storming in throwing the case file at Nick and quickly stalking back out, his voice rumbling softly. "What's his problem?"

"Us." Sara answers before he finishes his question.

"Why us?" His confusion just grows. Sara shifts out of her seat and heads into Nick's arms.

"Either he doesn't like the fact that you have me and he doesn't, or he found the change of address forms on his desk."

"Or both." Nick concludes, wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"Or both."

After driving the half hour to their crime scene, Nick and Sara finally park the Tahoe and start processing the scene. Nick snaps his camera a few times, capturing the gruesome scene of the middle-aged man. The poor guy is lying in a pool of his own blood, a single bullet to the head. A small whimper from down the hall steals Sara's attention. She follows the faint noise and opens the door to reveal a little boy no more than five months old. He squirms in his crib, holding his arms in the air hoping to be held. Sara drops her kit and rushes over to the baby, picking him up and rocking him into quietness. Sara looks around for any clues as to what this little boys name is. She happens to fix her eyes on a picture frame and inside is his birth records; Ivan Mathew Height, 7lbs. 7oz, 19inchs long. Sara carries Ivan to where Nick is, clearing her throat to gain his attention. "Hey- the guy's name is Richard H-"

"Height?" She asks tapping her foot in a steady rhythm, and hoisting Ivan higher on her hip.

"Yea, how did you (he looks up to see Sara cradling the five month old) know?"

"Because this little guy's name is Ivan Height, I'm assuming he was a single father."

"It uh- looks that way." After another hour of snooping around and gathering the little evidence left behind, they make their way back to the crime lab, Ivan in toe. Sara knew enough to pack some clothes, diapers, bottles and pacifiers for the little boy. They found a car seat and buckled him in. Nick turns the radio on low and steers the Tahoe towards the street.

By the time they reach their destination, Ivan is already napping in his car seat, his thumb halfway in his mouth. Nick grabs the evidence and Sara grabs Ivan. They both wait outside the evidence room while Nick hands over his kit and camera to Hodges. "What did he say?"

"Hodges told me to check in with him in an hour."

"That's not too bad."

"Nah." Nick leads Sara by the shoulder into the break room, careful not to bump the carrier between them. They're both too busy to notice the crowd of people gathered around, starring at them. "Uh- guys, I thought it took nine months to have a baby." Greg was the first to break the eerie silence while popping a cheese doodle into his mouth. Sara hadn't noticed that everyone was starring at her; she had taken Ivan out of the carrier and was just about to rub the top of his bottle against his lips.

"It usually does Greg, but Sara and I decided to take the easy way out and kidnap one."

"Seriously?"

"No you idiot. His father was the victim at our scene; we couldn't just leave him there."

"Oh, well that was nice of you." After Nick was done explaining the events that led them up to this point, he and Sara wonder out into the hall, leaving Ivan with nine very capable hands, a pair that, at one, time, actually took care of her infant daughter. Sara looks up a Nick with and unfamiliar emotion swinging in her eyes.

"What do we do about him?" She motions into the break room with a head jester.

"We have to tell Grissom, call Brass, and then I guess Social Services."

"Oh, okay." The unfamiliar gaze quickly became one of recognition, but he still had to poke.

"What's wrong?"

"If, by some freak fate, that there is no one for Ivan to go to, can we maybe take him?"

"Like, actually adopt him?

"Yea."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you all think:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Addition & Subtraction II

**Chapter 15: Addition and Subtraction Part II**

Grissom sits in his office, a stack of papers neatly seated on his desk; but the only form worth his attention is gripped tightly between his fingers. The bold words, **CHANGE OF ADDRESS** mock him, staring at him with cold glances. He supposes somewhere in the back of his over-cluttered mind that this was bound to be the next step, but he was hopping that it would never come to be a reality. So now, here he is, wiping the sweat from his cheek, or is that an actual tear? He can't tell anymore. He signs his name in the appropriate spot and tosses it soundlessly into his bin. Sara's moved in with Nick.

Grissom pushes his chair back, folding his arms over his chest protectively. He can hear faint voices coming from the hallway outside his door. He stays silent for a few seconds debating. He shifts back out of his chair and stands shadow-like in his doorway. Sara's voice is the first to assault him- "What do we do about him?" He watches skillfully as she motions into the break room with her head.

"We have to tell Grissom, call Brass, and then I guess Social Services." Nick's voice sounds completely flat.

"Oh, okay." Sara's head hangs in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"If, by some freak fate, that there is no one for Ivan to go to, can we maybe take him?" Grissom screws up his face in thought 'who's the hell is Ivan?'

"Like, actually adopt him?"

"Yea." Grissom leans slightly forward to catch Nick's response.

_Nick's POV_

I know Sara's watching me with a careful eye. I don't what she's thinking, well, obviously she wants to adopt Ivan or else she wouldn't have brought it up. I just don't want her to get attached. Hell, I don't want to get attached to him, just in case. But if I'm being honest, and I am, I would love nothing more than to have Ivan legally become my son. So the grin that has threatened to takeover my face finally surpasses my strength and I grab Sara and place tiny kisses to her cheek and lips. "If you're sure this is what you want, and we can legally do it, I'd be honored to adopt Ivan." She looks at me with renewed affection and the only coherent thing she can do is smile and hold on to me for what seems like dear life. "But,"- Come on you knew there was a 'but'. "But, you have to promise me, that for now, you will not get too attached to this little boy. You know just in case-"

"Just in case our plan falls through. I promise."

"Okay." I give her one last kiss, that happens to last a little too long and accompanied by a little tongue, but what can I say; she- no wait I started it never mind.

_Regular View_

Sara has the phone held between her ear and her shoulder, a nappy across her chest and Ivan in her lap sucking down his second bottle for the night. "Yes, I understand the offices are closed for the night but I have a five month old child whose father has just been murdered, what do you suppose I do, call every dam family in Vegas and say- 'Hey, could this be your grandson?' Well, then what do I do until then. My hus- my boyfriend and I don't have kids of our own, so we don't own anything- fine, fine (she releases a sigh and tilts her head to the ceiling rolling her eyes in annoyance) just forget it. I'll try again tomorrow when people who actually know what they're talking about are there." Sara closes her cell phone and roughly places it on the table. She gets up, burps Ivan and just stands in the middle of the break room, wondering what she's suppose to do now. 'Maybe some music might put him to sleep, it obviously can't hurt.' She tunes the radio to an oldies station and to her surprise, REM streams into the empty room. 'I haven't heard this song in ages.' Her hips start to gently sway to the slow tempo of '_Losing my Religion_.' Ivan grabs onto the back of her shirt and forces his head into her neck, breathing in her scent with heavy breaths. Sara can't help but smile, even as he squirms and kicks to get comfortable. This is what she's wanted to do, since she was a little girl. She inhales the scent of his baby soft skin and gently bounces to a soothing rhythm. Unfortunately for Nick, his job wasn't as appealing.

Nick had taken the responsibility of letting Grissom in on the situation. He was still waiting for Hodges to process the evidence so he figured he'd get the hard part over with first. After Grissom's perfect portrayal of a child with his hissy fit this morning, Nick wasn't all that eager to confront him. But he sucked it up and now finds himself thrown into a starring contest with his boss. He sighs and rubs his palms against his thighs, "Are you going to say anything or are you just practicing your superpowers, because I mind as well tell you, they're not working. Oh, and another thing, you've had a while to let this whole case sink in." When Grissom locks eyes with Nick, shock written on his irises, he continues, "I saw you eavesdropping on Sara and I in the hallway, your stealth needs some work." He slams the door behind him and runs into Brass, catching himself before falling. "Whoa there kid."

"Sorry Brass, I honestly didn't see you coming."

"I make it a point to scare the shit out of you whenever I can."

"Well that's very sweet of you."

"So uh- Warrick filled me in on the new case. Got any leads?"

"Not yet, but that's what Hodges is for. When Sara and I processed the scene, there was no evidence suggesting a break-in or burglary."

"Clean-up crew came up with the same thing. Nothing stolen, no forced entry, doors were unlocked. The vic knew who his killer was."

"Yea, it sure seems that way."

"So what's this whole thing about a kid being found?"

_Next Day_

By early morning, Sara had handed baby duty over to Nick who fed him, burped him, and was now changing him. Both decide that they should take Ivan to the hospital to get checked out before social services come and ask questions they wouldn't have answers to. Although Sara argues that the hospital should have been the first trip yesterday, Ivan seemed fine and finding his father's murderer was top priority. Hodges had fallen asleep last night, forgetting about the evidence Nick had left for him so Catherine went in to talk to him and when she re-emerged, clothes rumpled and hair a mess, Hodges told them to give him 'til noon. So with no motive and no suspect, the case was at a stand-still and Catherine and Warrick had already closed the book on theirs so now they watch as the make-shift family gather their belongings and head for Desert Palms.

_Desert Palms _

Since there is no emergency with this hospital visit, a nurse shows Nick and Sara into a waiting room telling them a doctor will be called shortly. And true to her word, Dr. Poiltelli shows them into a small examining room. He was a tall guy, standing at, at least 6'1, with blonde shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He smiles at Sara and exchanges a handshake with Nick. Ivan, with little fuss, sits on the gurney while Sara's firm grip is placed on his back, allowing the doctor to move freely. Ivan's black hair falls over his eyes a few times during the physical and he brings his tiny fist to his face a rubs trying to free his eyes of the unwanted intrusion. But the thick, stubborn locks won't budge and Nick reaches his free hand out to push them away. Ivan's toothless grin is the only way he can show his gratitude. Nick winks back at him, and although he hates to admit his weakness, he finds himself falling in love with this perfect five month old.

Ivan was perfectly healthy for his age. He was developing on track, and in some aspects, quicker than most babies his age. The doctor gives him a clean bill of health and the three of them head back to work, Social Services would be waiting.

**I'm back! Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16: A Stitch in Time

**Chapter 16: A Stitch in Time**

The meeting with Social Services granted Nick and Sara thirty days with Ivan. In that time, family would be contacted and hopefully, the little boy would be placed with relatives of the same blood line. If not, Sara and Nick were next in line; they have a month to seriously think it over. Social Services, at one point during the whole shindig, brought up the fact of a missing marriage, but both assured the Social Workers that this was the real thing. Pleased with the answer, they left, contacting aunts, uncles, grandparents, etc, hoping for a sure bite.

So, the weekend finds Sara doing laundry with Ivan on her hip sound asleep, his mouth contracting rhythmically around his pacifier. Nick had gone into work late the previous night and it was now a matter of playing the waiting game. When the last towel is shooed into the dryer, Sara places Ivan in his newly acquired bassinet and switches on the TV the volume, of course, kept low. Minutes into the day time soap, Sara's hit with a bolt of proverbial lightning. Her ears latch onto the light snoring, the soft sucking noises coming from Ivan. When did she suddenly become a "stay-at-home mom"- when did she find her self enjoying house work and cooking? When was she ever this happy? The answers to the racing questions were found in one man. A man who saw Sara as a woman, a friend, a person; not an addict, or an alcoholic, a person who could be placed on the back burner, a person who would spend her whole life in waiting. She leans back against the couch, hands folded between her legs, a grin pulling her lips against her face. She was in a state of blissful quietness, she was happy with the woman she's become, and happy with the one woman she didn't resemble. Nick was like a vacation that rejuvenated her soul and she wasn't in a hurry to let him slip between her fingers. She falls deeper in love with him with each rising sunset. Sara believes there is a difference in loving someone, and being in-love with someone. You love a close friend, you love a relative; you're in-love with your soul mate, your second half.

Ivan wakes up with a shrill scream and his little legs kick out, waiting to be picked up and cared for. Sara slowly breaks from her reverie, making her way to the child who seems to be making good use of his lungs. She checks his diaper and it's as dry now, as it was when she put it on. She listens for a few seconds and realizes the cry/hiccup combination is an 'I'm hungry, woman', cry. She bounces her way over to the refrigerator and warms up the bottle to the perfect temperature. Ivan readily latches on and sucks down the bottle with alarming speed, Sara tries to slow down the hungry boy, but it's no use. When every ounce of milk is gone, she places him against her shoulder and firmly pats the middle of his back. A few weak burps make their way to the surface, but on the final pat, a manly burp forces it's way out and Ivan has to giggle at his own loudness and suddenly, without warning the thought pops into her head, 'he must have learned that from his father.' And she doesn't mean his biological father, she means Nick. She looks down as Ivan simultaneously looks up, they stare, and they stare hard and long at each other. His tiny hands the grasp the side of her face and he plants the sloppiest, wettest kiss on her lips and giggles, clumsily clapping his hand against her cheeks. Tears roll slowly down her jaw and she rubs her nose with his and she knows, not matter what, she'll never be able to give this up. She'll never be able to give up being a 'mother'. A position she never thought she'd be in, never thought she'd be happy with.

Nick's radio is turned to an oldies station as he waits patiently for the light to turn; his leg bouncing slightly in anticipation. As he drives along the empty streets of Vegas he can't quite stop himself from thinking about his family waiting for him at home. And yes, he's already adopted the phrase 'family', what else would he call Sara and Ivan. And although the little boy isn't legally theirs yet, from what Social Services say, it looks pretty good for them.

In no time he pulls into his parking space alongside Sara's and something inside catches his eye. He knows that it's just a car seat, but seeing it there makes everything seem both real and not at the same time; their all in this state of liminality, swaying back and forth (being a family… giving Ivan up). Only a matter of time before the swaying stops.

He opens the door and is astonished at the site before him. The apartment is immaculate, the table's set, Ivan's in his bouncy chair 'walking' it around the kitchen, bumping into Sara, who reaches down with one hand to steer him back while still managing to stir the sauce in the pot. Foreigner is playing mildly in the background and Sara mimics the words dancing and twirling around the kitchen finishing up dinner.

By now, Nick's up against the door frame, just watching 'superwoman' and her accomplish. He follows her movements as she bends down towards Ivan, a wooden spoon in hand. Singing into the 'microphone'- _"Hot blooded, check it and see…I've got a fever of a 103, come on baby do ya do more than dance…" _ The timer goes off and the garlic bread is cut and placed on the table along with the spaghetti and meatballs. She pulls Ivan out of his bouncy seat and sits him in his high chair, the tray already housing his 'smashed' bananas. "Now all we have to do is wait for daddy."

"You expecting another man?" She turns her head to his voice.

"When did you get home?"

"Oh, twenty minutes ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Ah- nope." She rushes over to him with a long awaited kiss and Ivan claps his hands together enjoying the little show the grown-ups are displaying. Nick pulls away and ruffles Ivan's dark hair, tweaking his nose afterwards. To an outsider, they really do look like a family.

They sit down to dinner with light conversation and most of the bananas do end up in Ivan's mouth, only a spoonful ends up on Sara. She takes turns feeding Ivan and then herself.

"Do you want me to take over?"

"If you want, I don't mind."

"I know, but you've had him all day." She hands over the bowl and spoon and settles back into her chair. Life is perfect for her, and for him.

Later on that night Sara sends the boys into the living room, giving them some 'father/son' bonding. She cleans up the table and loads up the dishwasher. She then wipes down the countertop and table and lands softly on the couch next to Nick, who puts his arm around her and lets her snuggle into his side. "We haven't called my parents yet."

"I know, at first I thought we should wait until it's final either way, but I guess we should tell them now."

"Yea, but it can wait until tomorrow, right now, it's just us tonight."

"Yeah, just us." And that's exactly how their night ends.


End file.
